villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Norm (Phineas and Ferb)
Norm is the secondary antagonist (and sometimes an anti-hero) of the famed Disney Channel animated series Phineas and Ferb. He is a giant humanoid robot created by Heinz Doofenshmirtz to serve as his assistant and sidekick. He was voiced by John Viener, who also played Dr. Bloodpudding in the series. Role Greece Lightning Norm was supposedly created by Doofenshmirtz after realizing that the only way to destroy his lifetime nemesis Perry the Platypus was to find the true enemy of the platypus: not any weapon or ray gun or similar stunt seen on television, but man. Norm chased after Perry through Danville, trying to destroy him. During Phineas and Ferb's chariot race, Norm ran into the ox statue outside Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus, dislodging the ox head and causing it to fall on him. Still wearing the ox head, Norm resumed his pursuit of Perry, and began chasing Phineas and Ferb's chariot after Phineas picked up Perry. Seeing Norm behind them, they think Norm is the Minotaur from Greek mythology. Still chasing after the chariot, Norm enters the National History Museum, and towers over Candace. Believing him to be human, she yells at him, as Perry switches him off. Falling to the ground, Candace believes she has turned him to stone. After everybody leaves, Doofenshmirtz returns to turn Norm on, but not before Perry puts a platypus hat over him. Doofenshmirtz was unable to remove the hat and Norm thinks that he is a platypus and therefore went chasing him. Traffic Cam Caper Later, Perry the Platypus asks Doofenshmirtz to borrow Norm for a mission to destroy a CD containing footage of Perry's exploits. While boarding onto the robot, Perry assures to Doofenshmritz that he won't get one single scratch on Norm. Perry takes Norm and rides in his head, stealing the CD from Candace Flynn's hand at the Flynn-Fletcher house. They run back to return the CD to the Agency HQ, but are pursued by Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. As they are running, Norm informs Perry he is running low on oil. Stopping at an oil-depot, Norm is filled back up with oil, but because the three return to catch them; Agent P does not put the oil cap on. Running away causes Norm to leak profusely. Then, heading to a bridge, Norm is stuck in a predicament as he is hanging by his legs on the split bridge. Falling to the lake, Norm escapes it and becomes part of The Agency even though Monogram thought it was a little weird because he wasn't an animal. Monogram then states "We should fire him." Carl gets his clipboard and responds "I am already on it, Sir" . Norm is then presumably returned back to Doofenshmirtz afterwards. Hail Doofania! After being fired from the Agency, Norm returns to the employ of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and is soon helping the Doctor build an evil country called Doofania. He provides the obligatory "Whatcha doin'?" moment that Isabella normally says, comments on how Heinz is "a little old to be building a fort", drills to help Doof, and is present at the unveiling of the country itself along with Doofenshmirtz's daughter Vanessa (who is attempting to show this to her mother Charlene). Norm also plays the instrumental accompaniment to the national anthem, using his built-in record player. The country soon sinks to the bottom of the bay from Phineas and Ferb's Big idea for Isabella, which has left Vanessa really upset. Declaring the scheme over, Doofenshmirtz suggest to Norm that they play a game of Hide-and-Seek. However, it is soon discovered that Norm doesn't understand hide-and-seek, trying to hide behind poles. After some explaining, he hides well behind boxes, though when Doofenshmirtz says "I wonder where Norm is?" he responds "I'm right here, sir!", much to Doofenshmirtz's embarrassment. Other appearances As from onward, Norm continues to assist Doofenshmirtz in his schemes, but somewhat starts to find them to be always failing. Nevertheless, despite the constant failures, Norm seeks to look to Doofenshmirtz as his own father and desires to be acknowledged as his own son, something that has yet to be acknowledged, as Doofenshmirtz doesn't considered taking this in the episode A Real Boy. In the episode Phineas and Ferb-Busters!, Norm is disheartened to see that Doof has bought a small robot that has proven to be more efficient and stronger as a minion, but it wasn't until a power surge transformed the small robot into a giant mecha attempting to kill Doofenshmirtz. Fortunately, Norm saved Doofenshmirtz's life by spilling coffee to deactivate the mecha, which allowed him to earn back Doofenshmirtz's respect. In the episode Norm Unleashed, while Doofenshmirtz is off for jury duty, Norm comes up with his own plan to take over the Tri-State Area by modifying himself with weapons, though this was foiled by Perry himself. In the episode Love at First Byte, Doofenshmirtz brings Norm over to the local block party to get him a date to cheer him up, and Norm finds one with a female robot named Chloe. After following through Doofenshmirtz's advice on how to woo her, Norm manages to win Chloe's heart through dancing (since it happens to be her primary function). However, this is short-lived when Doofenshmirtz finds out that Chloe's creator/master is none other than his rival Aloyse Von Roddenstein, who angrily pulls Chloe away from the scene and calls Norm a 'rusted Romeo', much to Doofenshmirtz's anger. Despite this, Norm and Chloe maintain their love for each other. In the series finale Last Day of Summer, Norm helps Doofenshmirtz in concocting a series of traps to defeat Perry, which finally allowed Doof to take over the Tri-State Area by creating a Tri-Governor's Mansion in Danville to become the first Tri-Governor. Despite being delighted that he actually helped his master in succeeding with a real brilliant plan, Norm is unaware of the fact that a certain series of time loops (caused by Doof's Do-Over-Inator) is what allowed Doof to anticipate Perry's moves in the first place. However, Doof decides to give up doing evil after learning that Vanessa wants to have an internship at O.W.C.A, and Norm is last seen talking with him, Vanessa, and Perry about their past adventures while having muffins. Functions *'Super Strength' *'Hyper Transportation Mode' (also known as Rocket Skates) *'Invulnerability' *'Basic sound system' (internally-stored record player and speakers) *'Extends his arms and legs' *'Can transform into a Pick-up truck' (shape-shifting) *'Independant Power Supply '(Squirrel power since Phineas and Ferb-Busters!) Intelligence Initially, Norm could only speak in stereotypical "American Dream Husband" phrases, though he could also say "The enemy of the platypus is man" and state that he needs to be charged or filled with gas. As time has passed, Norm's artificial intelligence has grown, and he is now able to react to conversations on a more human-like level, albeit by still using stereotypical phrases. Recently, he does not seem to approve Doofenshmirtz so much, pointing out that his schemes always fail, but helps Doofenshmirtz with his scheme anyway. Also, Norm looks up to Doofenshmirtz as a father, and desires to be treated and acknowledged as a son, though he has yet to reach it to Doofenshmirtz's mind. Gallery Norm.png|Norm. MeetNorm.png|Norm as he first appears in "Greece Lightning". Doof&Norm.jpg|Doofenshmirtz and Norm unleashing their new country Doofania. NormVan.jpg|Doofenshmirtz is impressed by Norm's ability to transform himself into a van to drive. MechaDeactivated.png|Norm saving Doofenshmirtz's life from a giant mecha. RunOnSquirrelPower.jpg|Norm revealing his source of power: a squirrel running on a hamster wheel inside his body. CheerUpNorm.png|Vanessa cheering up Norm by lending her headphones to him. NormCameoIn2ndDimension.png|Norm setting up a buffet inside Doof's lair in the TV film. Norm's Weaponary.jpg|Norm equipped with weapons. 616px-Sarcastic_Norm_head.jpg|Norm's prototype head. HostingABackstorySpecial.jpg|Norm showcasing Doofenshmirtz's backstories. TrapToTrap.png|Doof and Norm watch as Perry goes through every trap that they've planted to defeat him. Norm&Chloe.jpg|Norm winning the heart of a female robot named Chloe. RodneyIsThisYourRobot.png|Norm learning that Chloe's master is actually Rodney himself, much to Doof's anger. Trivia *Norm is still kept by Heinz Doofenshmirtz in his apartment even though he failed his mission. *Norm's voice actor John Viener is a head writer on Family Guy, where Dan Povenmire (one of the series' creators and the voice of Doofenshmirtz) worked as a director until 2007. *In Hail Doofania!, Norm's mouth stays frozen, and whenever he talks, a light would flash in his mouth, causing his "teeth" to flash from white to neon green and back again. Oddly, in Traffic Cam Caper, he is able to change facial expression (i.e. at the very end, his mouth forms a straight line after he says "I'm Norm".) *Norm had a prototype head that has black hair an a unibrow, and was voiced by Joel McHale, who later voiced Victor Verliezer in Milo Murphy's Law. *In the beginning, when he talked, his mouth flashed green, but now it flashes white when he talks. *In the 2011 TV film Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, Norm made a cameo appearance while giant alternate reality versions of himself appear serving as enforcers to Doof's alternate reality counterpart (who is the head ruler of his Tri-State Area). Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:On & Off Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Genderless Category:Minion Category:Evil Creation Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mongers Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Pawns Category:Self-Aware Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategic Category:Scapegoat Category:Gaolers Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Redeemed Category:Necessary Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Enforcer Category:Revived Category:Grey Zone Category:In Love Category:Right-Hand Category:Tragic Category:Destroyers Category:Protagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Supervillains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fighter Category:Betrayed Category:Criminals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Terrorists Category:Ensemble Category:Movie Villains Category:Protective Category:Thief Category:Dimwits Category:Successful Category:Businessmen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Insecure Category:Conspirators Category:Vandals Category:Oppressors Category:Deal Makers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Giant